gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MVF-M12A Ootsukigata
The MVF-M12A Ootsukigata is a mass production MS and a variant of the MVF-M11C Murasame, it is featured in the original design series SEED DESTINY-MSV and one of its pilot is Takito Haya Oshidari. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Ootsukigata is a high-mobility space use MS and its main function is to attack enemy units from outside their attack range as other friendly units closed in for battle. The suit's armament is largely the same as the standard MVF-M11C Murasame, except that the wing-mounted CIWS and the skirt-mounted missiles have been removed. Unlike the Murasame, the Ootsukigata does not have any wings, in their place are a search and targeting sensor and a railgun for long range artillery attacks. Thanks to an improved fire control system that is directly linked to the suit's sensors, the Ootsukigata can recognize up to 128 targets and lock on to 32 targets, but these numbers are halved when under the effects of N-Jammers. As the Ootsukigata is a space use suit, the air-tightness of its cockpit has been enhanced and additional cooling equipment for the suit's radiation protection system are installed in the skirt armor in place of the missiles carried by the Murasame. The suit also has a revised communication and AI system for improved coordination with the MBF-M1A M1A Astray. Like the Murasame, the Ootsukigata can switch between MA and MS mode, and has additional thrusters incorporated into the shield and leg units. These thrusters can also act as heat sinks and help in maneuvering the suit when in the lower atmosphere. To distinguish the Ootsukigata from their Murasame counterparts, the suit is painted in light blue. Armaments ;*M2M5D 12.5mm Automatic CIWS :The Ootsukigata has two CIWS in its head and they are mainly used to shoot down incoming missiles or to deter closing in enemy units. ;*Type 70J Kai Beam Saber :For close combat, the Ootsukigata is equipped with a beam saber, which is usually mounted on the suit's left side armor when not in use. The Type 70J Kai Beam saber is an improved version of the beam saber used by M1 Astray, it has a longer operating time as it consumes less energy, and has better reliability as well as being easier to maintain. ;*Type 72 High-energy Beam Gun :Mounted in the tail stabilizer, this beam cannon is usable only in MA mode and its power is comparable to that of the suit's beam rifle. ;*Railgun :Mounted on the right side of the backpack, this railgun is used for long range artillery attacks when the suit is in MA or MS mode. The railgun is linked with the suit's dedicated targeting sensor for higher accuracy. ;*Shield :The main defensive equipment of the Ootsukigata, the shield is mounted on the left forearm or handheld when in MS mode. In MA mode, the shield serves as the nose unit, and has a pair of retractable canard wings and a landing gear for use in this mode. If the shield is lost, the suit cannot transform into its MA mode and is stuck in its MS mode. ;*Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" Beam Rifle :Besides the high-energy beam cannon, the only other ranged beam weapon of the Ootsukigata is a Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" beam rifle. The beam rifle is stored on the right side armor when not in use or during MA mode. It is usable in both MS and MA mode, in the latter mode, the beam rifle is facing the front due to the repositioning of the side armor and can be fired without its trigger being depressed. Special Equipment & Features ;*Search and Targeting Sensor History A space combat variant of the Murasame produced by Orb, the Ootsukigata was designed for long-range support in battles. An unknown number of Ootsukigata were produced and stationed at the lunar city of Copernicus as reserve forces. During the Second Alliance-PLANT War, at the Battle of Messiah, the Ootsukigata were loaded onto and deployed from the Izumo-class battleships Tsukyomi and Susanoo. One such unit was piloted by Orb pilot, Takito Haya Oshidari, who encountered and battled with ZAFT's ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU. The fight's outcome is known, but the pilot of both suits survived. References MVF-M12A - Ootsukigata.jpg|MVF-M12A Ootsukigata MVF-M12A - Ootsukigata0.jpg|MVF-M12A Ootsukigata - Technical Detail/Design Notes & Trivia * The Hobby Japan MOOK "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY model Vol.2" (2006) states that the Ootsukigata is meant to be primarily operated in MA mode. However, this claim is not in the original MSV profile of the suit and did not appear in the Seed Destiny MS Encyclopedia. External links *MVF-M12A Ootsukigata on MAHQ.net